


Unravel

by citrusyghost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Fuck Buddy Situation, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Kind of slow burn but also not, Kink Mention, Lots of UST, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rough Sex, Sakura and Naruto are best friends, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost
Summary: The darker haired boy had a effortless authoritative air about him. His eyes, dark pools of oblivion that commanded attention and demanded obedience. He was altogether chaotic but calm, cold but alluring, hard but inviting. He was like a controlled storm waiting to unravel.Naruto wanted to unravel him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The slow burn fuckbuddy fic I've been meaning to write for ages. Here he is.

The first time they met, Naruto was about four drinks in. Kiba had said something stupid and Shikamaru was shaking his head. The music in the club was blaring a steady, hard beat and it was oddly comforting. Naruto had run his eyes over the the crowd searching for Sakura who had said she was going to the toilet. He didn't see her anywhere. His body was starting to warm up from the alcohol. The last drink tasted rank but he downed it anyway. _We're going to have fun._ Kiba's voice vaguely echoed in his head. To be fair, Naruto did feel himself relax in the blur of strangers. He'd spent the last three weeks isolated in his dorm churning out assignment after assignment. His flatmate even knocked on his door to check he hadn't dropped out of uni. It was sweet of Hinata, but it was a sobering slap that he'd not left his room is ages.

Naruto had accepted a beer from Shikamaru, tipping his head down and raising a brow in thanks, when he lazily dragged his gaze across the crowd. He couldn't remember the last time he was in a club and Naruto when caught sight of _him_ , he didn't bother to try and remember. Naruto took a mouthful of his beer, swirling the liquid in his mouth for a moment before letting it slide down his throat. The stranger he'd set his eyes on was weaving through the crowd, albeit slowly. Naruto had never seen him around campus or town before, he was pretty sure he'd remember if he did. He moved with effortless grace, gliding through the crowd. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off him. A few seconds in, the stranger looked up and unerringly caught Naruto's gaze. A warm shiver ran down his spine and he put his beer down, eyes trained on the stranger.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shikamaru touched his shoulder as he lifted himself off the wall he was leaning on. Naruto made an amused noncommittal noise and shrugged, not turning back even when Kiba yelled, _"get it boy!"_ His body felt hot, it made him restless. The stranger had broken eye contact, turning away fluidly to dance with a red head. It ignited something in Naruto and he wanted to give chase; something he hadn't done in ages. Looking back on this one incident, he probably should have left it alone. But the prominent buzz of alcohol had creeped up his neck like a whisper and it blurred the lines between what he normally would do and what he immediately felt like doing.

It was easy to find _him_ in the crowd. It was difficult to miss the way his dark raven hair contrasted his pale flawless skin. The way his body moved fluidly to the music. Naruto felt a twinge in his trousers and let out a laugh in self-actualization. Oh yeah, it's been long. He pushed a girl out of his way, his hand gentle on the small of her back and eyes still trained on him. He didn't notice how the girl turned and blushed at him. The redhead that was dancing with the stranger was possessive in her dancing. She was in the raven haired boy's space, hands running over his chest. Naruto watched for a while, and cut in naturally when she turned in a drunken twirl.

"Hey," Naruto breathed.

 

* * *

 

There was very little else Naruto remembered between him in the club and him back in his dorm. To be fair, there was very little Naruto had on his mind besides the slightly ravished stranger lying on his bed, eyeing him. Naruto paused for a second, taking in the sight. It sent a hot flush up to his ears, the alcohol only amplifying the feeling. He shrugged off his white shirt. It fell, crumpled to the floor amongst some of his scattered books and notes. Jet black eyes ran over Naruto's exposed chest when he crawled over him like a predator. A hand fisted in Naruto's hair, jerking his head forward to force their lips together. _Strong._ The kiss was wet and messy. Naruto's tongue ran on the underside of the stranger's teeth, he licked the inside of his mouth and tasted every bit of him he could. He tasted like beer, a little bit of smoke and sex. He tasted like sex. Naruto pulled back abruptly when the boy moaned into his mouth. His body reacted immediately to the noise, shoulders stiffening as he felt himself get harder. The tensing pressure in his groin grew with every second Naruto looked at the darker haired boy. A natural flush of red had crept up his pale skin, showing on his cheeks and at the tip of his ears. Naruto never really considered men beautiful. He loved them all, boys and girls alike, but for all the boys he's even gotten with, he'd never considered them beautiful. They were charming, handsome, coy even. This one though, this one was _horrifically_ beautiful and it made Naruto's chest stutter. The boy opened his eyes lazily when Naruto pulled back, eyelashes fluttering as he tilted his head almost challengingly. Naruto let out an approving growl, he liked what he saw.

Naruto ran his hand down the boy's black, thick sweat shirt and yanked it off his head without warning. Annoyance flashed darkly in the stranger's eyes but it quickly diffused when Naruto lunged forward and buried his face in the pale column of his neck. It was hot and sweat had begun to prickle on his skin. Naruto sucked at the flesh, licking and nipping at it until red bouquets bloomed on the flawless surface. The little breaths and sighs the boy beneath him was made Naruto much harder than he anticipated it would. Given, Naruto hadn't had sex in months. The last time he'd been much too stressed to feel anything other than frustration with the ex that had now dumped him. He hadn't really done much after the break up, save for burying himself in work. He also didn't really do one night stands. He wasn't much of a quick fuck kind of guy. Shikamaru had reminded him of it with a questioning arch of an eyebrow when Naruto told him he was leaving, gesturing to the pale stranger.

Licking a wet, slow stripe up the raven's neck, Naruto gripped his hips when the boy arched off the bed, reveling in the feeling of Naruto's tongue. _Fuck._ Naruto bit back a moan. He was suddenly too hot. The room was starting to feel suffocating. His painful erection strained against his jeans but he was focused on the boy in his bed. Naruto made quick work of the stranger's jeans, tugging it off with an urgency he wasn't aware of. He dipped his head and sucked on a nipple, biting at it teasingly and enjoying the way the boy writhed under him before moving lower down. Pausing just before dark blue boxers, Naruto sucked at the taunt skin. He tasted so good. He tasted so addictive, it was like a drug Naruto had never tried. Naruto glanced up, catching a glimpse of the dark eyes, now glazed over with lust and gripped at the boy's toned thigh. He could see a wet spot pooling on the dark fabric and it was driving him insane. He wanted to completely possess this stranger. He wanted to bite and mark that porcelain flesh and watch the results of his administration bloom on sight. He wanted to rip a moan from those now, slightly swollen from his kissing, lips. Naruto's throat went dry when he pressed his lips to the erection beneath the boxers. A sound escaped his throat, his heart was pounding. He was so fucking hot. Naruto sucked on the erection through the fabric and held the stranger down when he buckled at the sensation.

"Easy," Naruto commented, his voice husky from arousal.

There was an iron grip in his hair in response to his teasing and a feral grin spread on Naruto's face at the wordless warning. They had barely changed words when they met in the club but Naruto had a vague idea of what he was getting himself into. The darker haired boy had a effortless authoritative air about him. His eyes, dark pools of oblivion that commanded attention and demanded obedience. He was altogether chaotic but calm, cold but alluring, hard but inviting. He was like a controlled storm waiting to unravel.

Naruto wanted to unravel him.

He pulled the boxers down and revelled in the low hiss that escaped from the pretty lips on the stranger. Naruto eyed the erection hungrily. It was hard and standing proudly, almost defiantly. Feeling saliva pool in his mouth, Naruto gripped the base of the shaft and licked the head. The salty taste of pre-cum was ripping away at his self control. He'd started to feel uncomfortably restrained by his own jeans. Despite his growing desperation, Naruto took care to lap excruciatingly thoroughly around the angry head. It earned him a low mewl and it broke his patience. Taking the erection into his mouth, Naruto sucked at it hungrily, pumping slowly with his hand as he did. Fuck he tasted like delicious heat. Naruto growled.

"Enough," the beautiful stranger shuddered, voice firm but rough.

Naruto pulled off slowly with a soft pop that seemed to send a shock through the boy. Sweat had begun to break out on Naruto's back with the sheer effort of holding himself back from mindlessly fucking into the raven. He wouldn't, not unless given permission, for Naruto was in every sense, an honest gentleman. He reared back up until he was face to face with the stranger. _God, he was so fucking beautiful._ Naruto dipped his head down to kiss him desperately. He groaned when a tongue slipped into his mouth, it ran over the back of his teeth and almost... fucked his mouth.

"Enough," Naruto bit back, realizing he parroted the stranger when the boy arched a purposely teasing brow. Naruto ignored him, arousal getting the better of him as he leaned over to his bedside table and rummaged around for his lube a condom. Grabbing them he flung it on the bed whilst he kicked off his jeans. He could feel himself gently losing it. Picking the bottle back up, he popped it open and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, pushing the substance around for a bit before sitting back on his haunches. He ghosted a touch the boys puckered entrance and bit his bottom lip. _Yes._

He teased it. Gently at first, rubbing and applying the littlest of pressures. Naruto watched the stranger attentively, obsessively. He was mad for the way those perfect eyebrows arched together when he pressed in a little deeper, mad for the way those lips hung slightly open when he pulled back out. He was careful as he prepped, Naruto was never fond of hurting his partners, no matter how stranger they were. When he had a full finger in, he let out a ragged breath, his erection now standing at full attention. He side eyed it cautiously before gently pressing another finger in. A soft grunt stopped Naruto, his blue eyes full of concern, albeit aroused.

"It's fine," the raven insisted. Hesitating for a second before giving in, Naruto continued, pressing his second finger in all the way. The wet heat that surrounded his fingers almost blacked his mind out. He could feel the cold slide of his pre-cum running down his erection. The light teasing of it, coupled with the delicious heat around his fingers was driving him insane. Naruto curled his fingers and the stranger moaned. It was a low and sinful noise, it sent a shaking shiver down Naruto's spine as he curled his fingers again, and again, brushing that sweet spot that had boy writhing under his touch.

"Enough," the boy choked out, reaching to yank Naruto above him by his hair. Naruto bit back a groan at the pain in his head, it sent a shot of heat to his erection. Dragging his tongue over the stranger's pale chest, Naruto nodded. He gripped his own erection, hissing and throwing his head back as he did. He hadn't touched himself once since this whole situation happened and it was sweet, sweet, friction. He gave himself a few slow pumps before reaching for the condom he had flung carelessly on the bed. Naruto ripped the packaging with his teeth, blue eyes locked on those black obsidian ones all the way. He quickly rolled the condom on, pausing for a moment to regain his composure before pressing his erection down with his thumb and positioning it at the puckered entrance. Placing a hand next to the stranger's head, Naruto used his weight to press slowly in.

The wet heat that enveloped what little he had pushed in almost shut his brain down. He leaned his head down to the stranger, almost touching their foreheads as he pushed a little more inside.

"Tell me your name," Naruto pleaded brokenly, unaware of how unsteady and low his voice sounded. The heat surrounding him was driving him insane, he wanted to thrust hard into it. Again and again and again until he couldn't feel anything and couldn't breathe. But instead, he grit his teeth and pressed slower in still.

"Sas-" The boy's voice cut off when Naruto pushed the rest of his length in with the tiniest of jerks.

"Sasuke," the boy said again, his voice breaking as he arched off the bed at the feel of Naruto in him.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed his name. He enjoyed how the name curled around his tongue and rolled off his lips. _Sasuke._ He licked at Sasuke's neck, now marked with dark angry bruises from his previous bitings.

"You feel so fucking good, Sasuke" Naruto groaned, forcing himself not to move as Sasuke adjusted to him. His head snapped up when he felt Sasuke pull back and push Naruto in again. The motion sent stars behind Naruto's eyes. He was trying to go slow, fuck. One look at Sasuke sent an uncontrollable shiver down his spine. _Fuck me._ That was what the look in Sasuke's eyes said.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice.

He gripped Sasuke's thigh with one hand, pushing it to the the porcelain chest and giving him more penchant. Then he pulled back in an excruciating slide and thrust in, _hard_. Naruto grit his teeth as he pulled back again, watching Sasuke like a hungry predator having it's way with its meal. When he thrust back in, Sasuke gripped his arm with such force Naruto knew it'd bruise. He didn't think about how badly it'd bruise for very long, for Sasuke had let out a low purr that sent Naruto into a strange frenzy. He didn't remember sex like this. Naruto thrust into Sasuke, again and again and again, the bed shifting against the wall at the force. Sasuke's eyes were half lidded, glazed over. If it wasn't for the unforgiving grip on Naruto's shoulders, he'd have thought Sasuke was less authoritative than he previously assumed. He knew he was wrong when Sasuke released his shoulder and grabbed the side of Naruto's face, bullying his thumb into his mouth. Naruto sucked on it willingly, the motion had Sasuke's eyes rolling to the back of his head and Naruto thrust harder.

The sounds of slapping of skin and heavy breathing filled Naruto's room. It was unbearably hot and stuffy. It was almost too much, there was so much. Naruto could feel himself climbing and glanced at Sasuke's blatant arousal bobbing in-between them as he thrust into the inviting, wet heat like his life depended on it. Naruto reached for it, gripping it and pumped it in time to his thrusts. Sasuke moaned, it was low and wanton and Naruto could barely think straight anymore. He could feel saliva pooling in his mouth where Sasuke's thumb was pressing on his tongue. Fuck he was so turned on. _Sasuke, who the fuck are you? Fuck._

The way Sasuke writhed beneath his thrusts and the way his breathing became shallow and quick, told Naruto he was close. If it was up to Naruto, he wouldn't want it to end now. At some point in the night, he'd decided that he could fuck Sasuke forever. But forever was unrealistic and Naruto was very quickly reaching his limit. He gripped Sasuke's erection a little harder and pumped it faster, bending down to bite on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke fisted a handful of Naruto's hair and dragged his head to the side with a force the blonde didn't have energy to fight with. His thrusts getting more and more erratic.

"F-fuck," Naruto cursed and he pounded mercilessly into Sasuke. He felt the darker haired boy's hips stutter and forced himself to look at Sasuke as he came. His hand pumping steadily at Sasuke's erection and body reacting to the delicious sounds Sasuke was moaning. _Fucking additive._ Naruto wanted to hear these sounds forever. Sasuke came with a low moan that rippled through Naruto's entire being.

"I'm cl-" Naruto choked, hips losing their bruising pace. He felt his head being pulled towards Sasuke and a searing wet heat lapping at his ear. He was at his limit, Sasuke's tongue was lapping at his ear and it was killing him.

"Cum," Sasuke almost ordered as he bit down on Naruto's ear.

Naruto couldn't stop the moan that ripped out of his chest as he thrust hard into Sasuke before pulling out and cumming with his entire body shaking. It nearly tore him apart. Naruto didn't remember ever feeling like this. He collapsed on his side, breathing heavily through his nose. His legs somehow tangled in Sasuke's but neither bothered to move as they both struggled to regulate their breathing.

"Fuck," Naruto panted, gathering ever ounce of strength to look at Sasuke. The darker haired boy had his eyes closed and Naruto enjoyed a tiny moment of just taking in how he looked. The moment didn't last long, for Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto.

 

* * *

 

When Naruto woke up the next morning, his sheets clung uncomfortably to his skin. The smell of sweat and sex lingered in the room and his body screamed at the aftermath of exerting himself. Naruto sat up slowly, wincing at the feel of dried cum on his dick. He gingerly crawled off his bed, making a mental note that he needed to do his laundry and get those sheets clean. His room was ghostly quiet, save for the low hum of the humidifier in his room. Hinata had bought that for him when she realized how much time he spent in his room, she said something about needing to circulate the air. Naruto didn't really care, he just liked that it made his room smell less like boy and more like air.

Naruto wasn't surprised to find Sasuke gone but what he was surprised at, was how disappointed he felt with that information.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The subsequent nagging pull at the back of his subconsciousness to want to know more about Sasuke began the morning after. Naruto found himself trying to looking for Sasuke wherever he was. The crowded corridors, the open air cafeterias, the quiet library. It was curiosity, Naruto rationalized. Despite campus being relatively big, he liked to think he was familiar with most faces. He'd never seen Sasuke prior to this. It was intriguing. He was intriguing. A week had past and Sasuke was nowhere in sight. The once small bit of curiosity had turned into a hypersensitivity for his surroundings. It made Naruto restless. When another futile week passed, Naruto began to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing.

_He didn't._ The sobering task of removing his bedsheets and hauling them down the block to the laundrette was real enough. They smelt like sweat and sex. The low hum of the machines filled the relatively small room. Sat across his laundry in one of the flimsy plastic chairs, Naruto watched the machine spin the white fabric around. His mind drifted back to that black hair; surprisingly soft to the touch. And that porcelain skin, unsurprisingly easy to mark. Hinata had come into the laundry room when Naruto was lost in thought. She greeted him softly, surprised to see him so early in the morning. He grinned back at her and then watched as she loaded her clothes into a machine. The comfortable silence they shared was ruined when it dawned on Naruto that Hinata might have heard him and Sasuke the night before. Their beds technically shared the same wall. Naruto grimaced behind his hand, she must have heard them. Quietly, he murmured a small apology to no one in particular.

Now, he scanned the cafeteria for those obsidian eyes. He'd done this everyday at lunch. It was starting to become a bit of a habit. Naruto was positive that he was bound to find Sasuke someday. He glanced over every person within sight, eyes pausing on each face before moving on to the next. When Naruto had exhausted all the people in sight, he sighed. Realizing he had broken the bread that was once a full piece in his hands, into many little pieces into his soup, he made a face. Naruto glanced up at Shikamaru to see the other boy looking at him meaningfully, like he knew something. Naruto just smiled and spooned his soup into his mouth, the mushy bread and everything.

 

* * *

 

The rest of that day went by relatively slowly. Naruto met Sakura in the library for their usual study session. They didn't do the same subjects but Naruto made a point to see his favourite green eyed girl at least once a week. Well, sometimes making it once a week was difficult but they tried anyway. Their relationship was special. When asked to describe what was up with it, Naruto had merely shrugged and smiled. It was worth more than a shrug of course, but it was a lot to describe. Sakura was Naruto's first love. The girl he tried very desperately to please when they were younger, the one he thought was the one.

In some ways, she did turn out to be the one. They shared their first kiss and their first time. They were things Naruto would always and forever hold dear to him. But then they grew up. Realized that their idea of love, wasn't quite what they had thought. It wasn't heartbreaking or soul crushing like how stories described relationships when they ended. It was a slow evolution. The once infatuating love they shared grew into a solid and unshakable friendship love. Sakura was Naruto's family and he would lay waste to anyone who hurt her. He beat up this guy that was cheating on her once. Then he got beat up by Sakura after. She cried all the way through.

She was with him after he dated his first guy. The was experience new and foreign, albeit frightening. They lay in her bed that night, figuring things out together as they went. Naruto talked about how he felt and Sakura listened. When he was finished, he had looked over at her. The dark of the room didn't hide his nervousness and Sakura had shrugged easily. "That doesn't change anything, Naruto. You could be a butterfly for all I care, I still love you."

Naruto smiled at Sakura as he leaned against of the bookcases, his fondness for her evident.

"What?" she narrowed her brows playfully.

"Nothing," Naruto shrugged, on his face an easy grin, "just thinking about how much I love you."

Sakura paused before snorting, affection in her eyes nonetheless. She pulled two books out of the shelf she was staring at before walking over to Naruto. She slung her free hand around his neck and pecked his cheek. Naruto smiled naturally, letting her.

"I love you too, you fox." Her hand playing with his hair for a bit before tightening her grip, voice dipping low, "but don't think you can get out of telling me what happened the night you bailed on us at the club."

Naruto's smile froze in its place for a split second. Sakura eyed him, amused. They walked over to their table. It was littered with their notes and books that Naruto didn't think he'd be reading now.

"Go on," she motioned in the air with an elegant hand when she sat down.

Naruto slumped into the chair opposite her, stretching his legs out on the one next to him. Arms folded on his chest, he shrugged.

"Do I know him?" Sakura tilted her head, a finger tapping her lip.

"Oh god I hope not," Naruto chuckled in mock horror, before sitting up a little, "What makes you think it's a guy? It could be a really cute girl for all you know."

"Babe the last time you were properly with a girl was me, hanging out doesn't count." Sakura deadpanned.

"Fair point," Naruto finger-gunned at her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you guys seeing each other?" Sakura opened one of the books she had taken from the shelf. The pointed question should've been something that was easy to answer. _No._

"It was a one time thing," Naruto shrugged with a small little sniff as he looked past Sakura to the small group of people behind a shelf. There was a girl with striking red hair that was angrily whispering to someone. She looked a little familiar.

"You don't do one time things." Sakura sniffed back.

"I don't," Naruto agreed reluctantly. He leaned forward, his legs back on the floor. He really didn't. He couldn't even explain why he did it. He just saw Sasuke and didn't think about very much else after. It was one of the things Naruto only did when he was sure it was purely physical. But then again, it was almost never purely physically was it? Sex to Naruto was an intimate experience, it went beyond a quick fuck and the instant gratification, he knew he tended to get attached. So in retrospect, Sasuke had been a really bad decision on his part. A moment passed between the two as Sakura leaned forward and put her face in her hands.

"Do we like him?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah," Naruto laughed amusedly, brow crinkling as he cringed at _how much_ he likes him, "we like him."

Sakura made a noncommittal noise as she nodded slowly. Naruto sighed as he put his face on the table, his cheek pressed against the smooth surface of the library table. 

 

* * *

 

The amount of time that had passed since the first time Naruto met Sasuke started to dull his conviction that at _some point_ , they'd see each other again. There was only so much to go on with from one night (Naruto had taken a liking to telling himself this). He pushed through the shared kitchen door, groceries in hand.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata greeted him brightly. Next to her was Gaara, a big mixing bowl in hand. The redhead nodded at Naruto in friendly acknowledgement. They were his flatmates. By the gracious hand of fate, Naruto had gotten flatmates that he actually liked. Not everyone was quite as lucky. He didn't have very much to say about Suigetsu though. They as a flat barely saw the guy. He had a strange habit of pasting post-it notes around the flat to tell them little things.

_Sorry I stole a tomato!! I'll replace it!!_

_I took Hinata-chan's pan~~_

_Does anyone have an umbrella? Can you leave it outside my bedroom door?_

That kind of little thing. Naruto didn't mind it. He like the dynamic they had going on. He also liked the silly doodles Suigetsu would draw on his post-it notes.

"What kind of recipe is this anyway? Why is there need for so much egg?" Naruto huffed, putting the groceries on the table. He had made a trip to town just to get more eggs. He bought a carton of milk and his favourite ramen noodles whilst at it though.

"The recipe says three eggs for one batch, but we're making a few." Hinata explained apologetically as she reached for the eggs.

"Is Suigetsu coming?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head, dipping his finger into the batter Gaara was mixing and grinning when the quieter boy narrowed his eyes in mock warning.

"He said he'd bring some friends down to the booth but I don't think he's baking with us," Hinata gestured to a new pink post it on the fridge. Naruto nodded, not expecting anything different really. They were going to sell brownies on campus to raise money for the kid they'd all chipped in to support. His name was Konohamaru and every six months of so, the Konoha Child Support organization sent photos of him to Naruto. In the first week of moving into dorms, they had all gone to each others room so see how they'd unpacked. Hinata's room was clean and organized. She had lilac sheets and her room smelt nice. Gaara's room was clean and organized too. He had very little in his room, much unlike Naruto. He felt a little embarrassed when the two came into his room. It was messy but, organized chaos was a thing. They saw a picture of Konohamaru that Naruto had pined up and asked about him.

Now they were all supporting Konohamaru and it made Naruto's heart well. The money from the brownies that they were going to sell later in the week would contribute to buying that new console Naruto had been eyeing for Konohamaru's birthday.

The turnout had been great. Something about the brownies not being cakey but being moist on the inside. Sakura had about three before Naruto teasingly told her to leave some for the rest of the student population. She punched him. It wasn't till much later when Suigetsu came, as promised, but without his friends.

"You didn't bring your friends, Suigetsu-kun?" Hinata asked, tilting her head slightly as she did.

"I don't know," he sighed dramatically, waving his hands in the air, "who even know what _he's_ thinking half the time?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow at Gaara but the redhead shrugged, dutifully packing a few brownies for their flatmate.

"Ah, by the way, there's a party at my friends tonight. Wana come? You'll come right? I barely see you guys it's ridiculous. Also it'll be nice to have some normal people around for once in my goddamn life." Suigetsu nodded at Gaara in thanks, shoving one brownie in his mouth immediately. He whipped out a pack of post its and began scribbling quickly on one of them. When he was done he stuck it to Naruto's chest with a casual slap, said that he'd see them tonight, and scurried off.

Naruto peered down at his chest, staring at the yellow post it. Sakura peeled it off him and raised her brows at the contents.

"It's not on campus grounds." She noted with interest.

 

* * *

 

Hinata passed on the party. She said something about being tired and needing to get up early the next day. Naruto ended up going with Sakura, Kiba and surprisingly, Gaara. They met at his place and when Sakura arrived, she raised her brows at the sight of Naruto.

"I wouldn't let you go out like this if I was dating you," she pressed her lips together, forcing down a chuckle.

"What?" Naruto gasped, suddenly self conscious, "Do I look bad?" He turned to look at Gaara who only crinkled his eyes in amusement.

Sakura's eyes skimmed over the thin white cotton shirt he had on, appreciating the way it's looseness hung on his strong frame. It was slightly translucent and it wasn't doing a very good job at hiding his strong chest. Sakura coughed into her hand. Her gaze dipped lower and she grinned. Naruto's ass looked great in those jeans but she was not one to comment.

"Very uh, relaxed pirate ready for some..." Sakura's voice trailed off, " _action_."

"W-what?" Naruto flushed, "I'm going to change." He made to turn for his bedroom.

"Oh no you're not," Sakura decided, gripping his arm firmly. She liked it when Naruto got flustered, it was fun to watch. Also she liked it when Naruto looked good. To be fair, he usually looked good, save for the few unfortunate occasions where he whips out that horrid orange jacket. His handsome face usually let him get away with it.

"I wouldn't let that fine ass leave this flat if I had a say in it," Kiba barked from the kitchen and Naruto snapped his head in the direction and made a face. Sakura laughed, gesturing to Kiba to either put that can of beer down or take it with him because they were leaving.

"Take the leftover brownies," Gaara told Naruto.

 

* * *

 

The house was _huge_. Naruto stood on its porch and kind of stared at in awe for a few seconds, brownies clutched close to his chest. It was definitely not the usual student housing. Most people lived in dorms, it was affordable and convenient, being on campus and all. He knew the odd student lived off campus but they were usually either rich or filthy rich. Music was blaring from the inside and there were people already drunk on the porch.

"I don't think this is a brownie kind of party," Naruto whispered jokingly to Sakura, as he stepped over a broken bottle of beer. She flashed a cheeky grin at him and walked ahead with Kiba. Naruto's eyebrows rose. _She was in a mood_. He waited for Gaara to park before walking with him inside.

The temperature in the house was significantly higher. People were crammed together in the halls and from what Naruto could see, the rooms too. The house smelt unsurprisingly like alcohol and smoke. He weaved his way through the crowd, yelling over the music to Gaara to look for the others while he went to put the brownies down. He found the kitchen after some difficulty, relieved to find it mostly empty. Naruto glanced around the large dining table in the center and begun moving things out of the way so he could put the tray of brownies down.

He picked up an unopened can of beer and clicked it open. Pressing the cool metal to his lips, he tipped his head back and let the liquid slide easily down his throat. He moved easily to the music whilst he began unwrapping the tray of brownies. Hinata had packed them really nicely. She even included some dessert forks, bless her. Naruto was halfway poking the forks in each other brownies and swaying to the music when he heard a familiar voice and looked up instinctively.

"Yo Naruto!" Suigetsu grinned, a red plastic cup in hand. Naruto had frozen when he looked up, a half smile on his face. He vaguely heard Suigetsu ask about the brownies before he proceeded to gush over them. But Naruto's eyes were fixated on that black hair and that porcelain skin. For a moment, Naruto couldn't hear the loud blaring music. He didn't hear the commotion right outside the kitchen or the easy rambling of his flatmate. All of Naruto's senses seemed to narrowed in on the other boy that had walked in behind Suigetsu. He felt blood rush to his head and brought his beer up to his lips again, taking a mouthful of it, blue eyes never leaving those obsidian ones. A flicker of recognition flashed over Sasuke's face, but it was brief. Naruto felt his frozen half smile pull into a lazy grin.

_Found you._

Sasuke looked better than Naruto remembered. The images of Sasuke that flashed through his mind the past month had nothing on the real thing. He eyed the darker haired boy, eyes skimming over his face like he was trying to memorize it. It was difficult to forget that beautiful face but it was even more difficult to thoroughly memorize it. Naruto licked his lower lip when his gaze traveled down the side of Sasuke's face to the flawless pale column of his neck. Memories of him biting down on that perfect flesh flooded his mind. It sent a rush of heat down his jeans. The flesh had healed and Naruto wanted to mark it again. He flickered his gaze back up and the piercing stare that he found himself locked in made Naruto shiver.

"Ah," Suigetsu exclaimed, "Naruto, Sasuke. Sasuke, Naruto." He gestured big and friendly back and forth the two boys.

"You'd think that you two would have met by now, geez. I spend half my time with this one and I basically live with you." Suigetsu chuckled before downing the remains of his cup.

"You'd think." Naruto grinned ferally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in Sasuke's POV  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow this took way longer than I thought it would. Sasuke is deceptively difficult to write. This is truly how I see Naruto and Sasuke, had they lived a less tragic life and a more ... teenagery domesticated one.

There was something unsettlingly familiar about the mess of blonde hair and the piercing blue eyes that watched him the moment he stepped into the kitchen with Suigetsu. Sasuke was silent when Suigetsu greeted the stranger in the kitchen. The lopsided, half smile _Naruto_ had on from surprise at the sight of Sasuke quickly pulled into a lazy grin. Sasuke's gaze flickered up and locked onto the playful blue ones. They held each others gazes and for a fraction in time, the loud music blaring in the house seemed to drown out. The blonde lifted the beer he had in his hand up to his lips in a lazy motion. It took less time than Sasuke would ever care to admit, but he knew exactly who this blonde devil was. He had after all, spent the last month or so actively avoiding him. Sasuke just never actually knew his name.

_"Hey," the striking blonde had stepped in-between Karin and Sasuke when Karin twirled off in a drunken motion. The redhead stumbled sideways into a stranger and Sasuke flickered his gaze over the boy with interest. Despite the alcohol in his system, Sasuke was well aware of what was happening. He knew that the blonde had been staring at him from across the club and he'd thrown noncommittal glances in his direction. He was pretty handsome and Sasuke was not one to deprive himself of the little pleasures. They moved naturally to the music, Sasuke allowed him into his space and the boy had entered naturally. They danced together, moving closer and then further. Like a push and a pull, they maintained a flirtatious distance, almost like a little game. It sparked pleasure throughout Sasuke. Finding someone that knew how to play his game was difficult but it made finding one just that much more enjoyable._

_Sasuke noted with smug amusement how the boy never took his eyes off him. It was an unrelenting gaze, it refused to let Sasuke go and he revelled in it. He was used to people staring at him. Heads turned when he walked and Itachi had always said with gleam in his eye, 'Don't disappoint them.' Sasuke moved away from the blonde and fought a smile when he followed easily. The blue eyes that never left him were alive. They shone with an intensity and a sincerity that Sasuke wasn't used to. It intrigued him but what really interested him, was the boyish confidence the blonde had. At first Sasuke passed it off as dumb cockiness but it only took him a few good looks at the boy to knew that he was smarter than he looked. The boy knew what he wanted and Sasuke felt a flutter in his gut realizing what he wanted was him. Under the pulsating lights in the club and amongst the oblivious crowd that surrounded them, Uchiha Sasuke found himself ensnared by a devious blonde._

_One night stands were called as such because they were a one time thing. Any fucking idiot knew that. Sasuke knew that and he knew how well he knew that. There were rules to the game he played. Rules that he had set himself and rules that he had abided by thus far. Sasuke was a thorough guy. He wasn't interested in anything remotely resembling a relationship. He had things to do and not a lot of time to waste on frivolous interactions. It was beneath him. Sasuke moved slowly as he sat up, careful to not stir the stranger laying beside him. The pleasure that had wrung him dry a few hours ago were still lingering in his mind. He looked down at the blonde who had a hand thrown over his face as he slept. He looked stupidly happy in his sleep._

_"Dobe," Sasuke snorted before hesitating and leaning closer to get a better look at the boy's face. He noted with vague interest that he was in fact an actual blonde, there were no roots to be seen and the color was clean. Sasuke ran his eyes over the boy taking in the sight of him in all his naked glory. He felt a twitch of arousal beginning to grow again and pushed himself off the bed. The lazy noise that escaped the boy's throat had Sasuke frozen in place. The sound ran down his spine and finished at the base of his cock._

_"Fuck," Sasuke cursed._

_That morning, Sasuke had decided that he didn't like Naruto. The night had left him feeling uncertain and there was nothing Sasuke hated more than being uncertain. He wasn't interested in that all-consuming gaze that seemed to swallow him whole. He wasn't interested in the feverish adrenaline he felt being around the blonde either. With that clear, Sasuke brushed a hand through his hair and left._

Avoiding Naruto had been relatively easy. He could spot the blonde from a mile away and even if he didn't, he'd hear him coming. Sasuke had seen Naruto in the cafeteria with his friends countless times. Sometimes he'd notice how Naruto always scanned the vicinity as if looking for something and how he'd always wait a little too long before eating. Sasuke was convinced he never ever ate warm food, it was annoying. Many times he saw Naruto in the library. Sometimes alone and never actually studying, and sometimes with a pink-haired girl. Sasuke would watch them with a curiosity that he took care to never show. Suigetsu and Karin were with him after all. One time, he saw that the pink-haired girl had pressed a lingering kiss on Naruto's cheek. Sasuke watched the small gesture with surprising irritation before shutting his book unceremoniously and getting up from the study table. He heard Karin whisper angrily to Suigetsu as he walked away.

"You fucking idiot! You're so stupid Sasuke-kun doesn't even want to teach you anymore, god!"

Avoiding Naruto had actually been annoying difficult. The fact that he stood caught in that same gaze was evidence of its difficulty. Right now, Naruto was a sight for sore eyes. The negligible kitchen lighting did nothing to dull how handsome Naruto actually was. The chiseled edges of his face were exactly as Sasuke had remembered from their first night. He felt a twinge of amusement when he also remembered how that same handsome face could twist in desperation and pleasure. He was quick to push the feeling down though. Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes break away from his and trail down the side of his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine but he stood his ground, almost irritated with the effect it had on him. When Naruto licked his lower lip and flickered his gaze back up to Sasuke, the raven stared right back at him.

"Ah," Suigetsu exclaimed, "Naruto, Sasuke. Sasuke, Naruto." He gestured big and friendly back and forth the two boys.

"You'd think that you two would have met by now, geez. I spend half my time with this one and I basically live with you." Suigetsu chuckled before downing the remains of his cup. Sasuke felt his brow arch at Suigetsu's obliviousness to how thick with tension the air in the room had become. Then again, he never really counted on the silver-haired boy to pick up subtleties.

"You'd think." Naruto grinned ferally and his voice recaptured Sasuke's attention. The grin was coy, animalistic, and it ignited arousal in Sasuke. They stared at each other and a smile played on Sasuke's lips despite his previous conviction.

At that moment, a shuffling of people pushed their way into the kitchen. Some drunk, but most heading for the booze on the table. Naruto held Sasuke's gaze through the throng of bobbing heads for as long as his manners would allow him before greeting the people who had started chatting him up. Another wave of people started coming to the kitchen and Sasuke gracefully stepped out of their way, choosing to lean on the countertop behind him. He watched Naruto easily befriend the crowd as he clicked open a can of beer and sipped at it. The extra bodies made the kitchen stuffier than Sasuke liked, so he took the opportunity presented to him and left discreetly.

 

* * *

 

 

The house was more packed than usual. Sasuke weaved through the crowd with practised ease, heading towards where the source of the music was. He was going to dance off the conflict in his chest. In the sea of bobbing heads and grinding bodies, Sasuke recognized a certain pink-haired girl. She seemed to feel his gaze on her, for she looked up at him and green locked on black. The girl smiled at him shyly and Sasuke turned away. _How annoying._

He downed the rest of his beer, crinkling the metal and dropping it to the floor. Sasuke observed wordlessly as a girl danced towards him. He let her, hand falling easily on her waist. He closed his eyes and drowned out of the noise. Sasuke knew people were staring, they usually did. He felt someone come up from behind him and lolled his head to eye the person. The guy was slightly taller than Sasuke, deep brown hair and glazed over eyes. Sasuke turned fluidly to him, draping an arm over his shoulder and pressing his hips to his. He threw his head back and laughed to nobody in particular. Juugo was standing in the corner of the room, and Sasuke could feel him staring at him. He turned gracefully despite the hand on his hip inching lower down and looked Juugo straight in the eye. A moment passed between the two and Juugo looked away.

By the time Sasuke had danced with majority of the people who came up to him, he was about four beers in and some of that sickening sweet mix Karin was so fond of. It clung to the back of his tongue despite how much he swallowed.

"Are you going to dance with everyone at the party but me?" Naruto's voice echoed in Sasuke's ears long after the words were said.

"You're welcome to join the line," Sasuke's voice dipped low as he swayed to the music, eyes running over the blonde. Naruto grinned in response and Sasuke took a step forward despite the urge to turn and run. Something about Naruto always made him do the exact opposite of what he knew he'd normally do. When Naruto gripped Sasuke's waist and pressed him against himself, Sasuke felt a dangerous grin pull at his mouth. He grabbed the blonde's shirt and pushed him against the wall with a clean turn.

"Eager, are we?" Sasuke's hand remained on Naruto's chest, now splayed out it instead of fisted and he was very acutely aware of how hot Naruto's skin was to the touch. Naruto cocked his head with a grin, unfazed by the sudden aggression. Their small tussle went unnoticed in the roomful of drunk teenagers.

"Yeah," Naruto laughed without a hint of embarrassment, "Been thinking about you for a whole damn month."

Sasuke fought to keep his face in check as Naruto eyed him, unashamed.

"If you think you're getting an easy fuck, you're barking up the wrong tree." Sasuke hummed, removing his hand from Naruto's chest.

"Oh I don't think you're easy," Naruto breathed, a genuine smile pulling at his handsome face. Sasuke met his gaze with amusement and slight caution. He could feel how unprepared he was for whatever this was. It unsettled him but at the same time, intrigued him.

"I'm not in the mood to be fucked," Sasuke ran his eyes over Naruto's chest. That damn cotton shirt was testing Sasuke. Who the fuck let him out of the house looking like _that_? The tension that had begun to build in his groin after he pushed Naruto against the wall was mocking him. The fuzziness beginning to cloud his brain said otherwise but Sasuke was a master of self control.

"Fuck me then."

There was a pregnant pause between the two.

Sasuke's eyes flashed wickedly at boldness of the words. He eyed the blonde darkly as he took a step forward, closing what little distance they had between them. They stayed unmoving. The air around them was thick and dangerous with arousal. Naruto lifted a hand to grip Sasuke's waist, thumb digging into the flesh just above his groin. The pressure sent a shot of pleasure through Sasuke and he growled.

"I didn't know you were into exhibitionism," Sasuke's voice dipped low as he hissed in Naruto's ear. A person bumped into Sasuke, jerking him forward and pressing both their groins against each other. Naruto let out a controlled breath before turning his head into Sasuke's neck, breathing in. It reminded Sasuke of how he felt when Naruto sank his teeth into the tender flesh.

"I don't like sharing," Naruto murmured against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise switch ship!  
> Thanks for your time and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
